


Gorgeous

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [79]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Duff makes you feel better about your body.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Gorgeous

"Darling, are you okay?" Duff asks softly, stepping into the bedroom. "You've been here for the last half hour."

Without turning to look at him, you nod, your eyes still fixed on your reflection in the mirror and critically inspecting your appearance. "Yeah," you say, forcing an obviously artificial smile.

He walks up to you and wraps his arms around your waist, nuzzling your neck. "You're gorgeous."

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend," you murmur, not too convinced.

"I would also say that if I wasn't. You're a real hottie." Duff kisses your shoulder and lets his hands roam your body. "C'mon, lie down."

You lie on the bed and Duff leans down to kiss you lovingly before starting to caress you, telling you how much he loves every body part. How you tangle your hands in his hair when you're making out, how your thighs wrap around his head when he goes down on you, how he loves kissing your neck to drive you crazy, slipping a hand in the back pocket of your jeans to squeeze your butt and holding your breasts even in a non-sexual way when you're just napping - he's got something nice to say about everything.

"Thank you, Duff," you say, running your fingers through his hair as he peppers your body with kisses.

He smiles up at you. "Anytime, love."


End file.
